This invention relates to firearms and more particularly to a safety lock. Due to the widespread use of firearms, there is a constant need to develop improved safety mechanisms to prevent accidental firing of a firearm. Various devices have been utilized in the past such as conventional trigger locks or other mechanisms which completely lock and immobilize the firearm. Others provide only a partial lock which means the firearm is susceptible to accidental firing.
A firearm safety lock including means to immobilize the firearm firing pin and isolate it from contact with the firearm hammer and cartridge including a threaded aperture formed in the firearm slide, the firing pin disposed in a bore formed in the slide, a cutout element formed on the firing pin and disposed in proximity to the threaded aperture, and a threaded locking pin manually movable within the threaded aperture such that when the locking pin moves inwardly of the slide contact thereof with the cutout element causes the firing pin to move away from the hammer.
In a modified form of the invention, the threaded locking pin is maneuvered toward the firing pin and into an overlapping relationship with a shoulder formed on the firing pin to prevent forward movement thereof.